Cam lîn ne' cham nîn - Deine Hand in meiner Hand
by Narya o Imladris
Summary: Ein Streit, der durch eine unpassende Bemerkung entsteht, beginnt im Untergrund zu glühen und entfacht schließlich eine Feindschaft zweier Völker, die das Schicksal zweier für einander bestimmten Elben ins Dunkel reißt und einen tiefen Bruch in deren Beziehung hinter lässt. Ein Elbenherrscher kann noch so alt und weise sein, hat er doch die Verantwortung für sein Volk zu tragen.
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

**Cam lîn ne' cham nîn. - Deine Hand in meiner Hand. **

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört leider mal wieder fast nichts bis auf meine OCs und vielleicht ein Teil des Storyverlaufs auch wenn die liebe lieb liebe Lilap einiges dazu geleistet hat, sich diese aber nicht eingestehen will. Des Weiteren ich verdiene damit, wie immer, kein Geld, keine Umarmungen, keine Mary-Sues oder Elronds, außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews. Arda und seine Charaktere stammen aus der von mir hoch geschätzten Feder Tolkiens. *verneig* Auch wenn der liebe Herr mir mal einen Elrond an meine Seite schreiben könnte. :)

**Kurzbeschreibung:****  
**Im Jahre 3390 des Zweiten Zeitalters begibt sich Celeborn im Auftrag Amdírs, ein neues Handelsabkommen zu schließen, nach Bruchtal. Ein Besuch, der das Leben des Herrn von Bruchtal fatal beeinflusst. Mit einer Gruppe Gardisten trifft er im verborgenen Tal ein. Während er mit Elrond und dessen Beratern die Handelsverträge abschließt, sitzen seine Gardisten mit den Kriegern Bruchtals in deren Schenke. Das ein oder andere Glas Wein zu viel lädt zu einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen den Teleri und Noldor. Ein Streit, der durch eine unpassende Bemerkung entsteht, beginnt im Untergrund zu glühen und entfacht schließlich eine Feindschaft zweier Völker, die das Schicksal zweier für einander bestimmten Elben ins Dunkel reißt und einen tiefen Bruch in deren Beziehung hinter lässt. Ein Elbenherrscher kann noch so alt und weise sein, hat er doch die Verantwortung für sein Volk zu tragen, viele Entscheidungen zu Gunsten seines Volkes zu treffen hat, egal was dies für ihn bedeuten mag.

**Genre:****  
**Hauptsächlich geplant ist Freundschaft, Romanze, Humor und Schmerz/Trost. Allerdings bin ich manchmal etwas pingelig, wenn es darum geht meine Charaktere sterben zu lassen, also hier nur eine geringe bis mittlere Warnung wegen Charaktertod.

„ " - Gespräche in Sindarin oder Quenya.  
» « - Gespräche in Westron.  
Kursiv - Gedanken der Personen.

Einige Sindarin und Quenya Übersetztungen findet ihr am Ende des jeweiligen Kapitels.

Ich bitte euch auch zu verstehen, dass ich ein paar Dinge in Tolkiens Werken geändert habe, damit die Fanfiktion eine ordentliche Storyline bekommt. Deswegen braucht ihr mir nicht pausenlos Verbesserungen zu schicken, was ich falsch gemacht hätte oder anders wäre, auch möchte ich euch vorwarnen, nicht dass ihr glaub alles in dieser Geschichte wäre so passiert. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht allwissend und lasse mich gerne verbessern, bin aber auch schon ziemlich lange im Tolkien-/Mittelerdeuniversum unterwegs, daher werden wahrscheinlich nicht allzu oft ‚Fehler' enthalten sein.

Da es kaum Geschichten gibt in denen Elrond eine Hauptrolle spielt, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, hauptsächlich durch das tatkräftige Drängeln Lilaps, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der Elrond nicht nur als Herr von Imladris, sondern auch als ein Elb aus Fleisch und Blut auftritt und schließlich zwischen zwei Elbinnen entscheiden muss.

Besonders bedanken muss ich mich bei Lilap, die nun wirklich einen ganzen Mittag mit mir vor dem Läppi saß und mit mir eine Storyline ausgearbeitet, mit mir Namen für die OCs ausgesucht und mich immer wieder ermuntert hat weiter zu machen. Ohne das kleine Mithril-Stückchen würde ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal darüber nach denken diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Eine begabte Autorin und eine inspirierende Freundin. Hannon le.

**Liebe Grüße von eurer N. A. R. Y. A. Tolkien. :)**


	2. Die Ankunft

**Die Ankunft**

****

Imladris im Jahre 3390 des Dritten Zeitalters

(Musik: watch?v=ePB2nWzOjC4)

Der Wind pfiff laut durch die Gipfel der Berge und der fliegende Schnee glitzerte wie ein Meer aus Saphiren. Mit einem genervten Schnauben streifte sich Celeborn, die im Wind wehende Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück ins Gesicht. Er hatte Amdír oft genug erklärt der Rothornpass wäre um diese Jahreszeit fast unpassierbar, aber dieser hatte sich nicht überreden lassen. Jedoch musste Celeborn ihm recht geben, die Zahl der Bewohner Lóriens war in den letzten Jahrhunderten um über das doppelte gestiegen und die wenigen Felder, die von den Teleri und Sindar bewirtschaftet wurden gaben lange sich so viel her, als dass ganz Lórien satt werden würde.

Missmutig hielt er seine Hand vor seine Augen. Nun waren die schon mehr als doppelt so lange unterwegs wie geplant, denn der Schneesturm, der zurzeit über dem Nebelgebirge, wütete hatte sie in die Knie gezwungen und sie mussten in einer der verlassenen Höhlen Schutz suchen. Er schreckte kurz auf, als er ein Knacken hörte, erkannte jedoch schließlich, dass es nur ein Ast war, auf den sein Pferd getreten war.

Ein riesiger Tannast schlug ihm unsanft ins Gesicht und verteilte den Schnee nun auch innerhalb seines Umhangs, was einige der Gardisten hinter ihm mit einem unterdrückten Kichern quittierten. Entnervt drehte er sich im Sattel seines Schimmels um, wobei der Schnee nur noch tiefer unter sein Hemd rutsche und er das kalte Nass aus seiner Haut spürte. Sofort verstummten die Soldaten und sahen strikt auf den nassen Pferdehals vor ihnen.

„Wir müssten bald an die Grenzen Bruchtals kommen, mein Lord. Elrond hat seinen Einflussbereich in den letzten Jahrzehnten weiter ausgedehnt.", allein Celeborns Elbenohren waren der Grund, dass er einen Bruchteil von Haldirs Worten verstand, auch wenn dieser schon aus vollem Hals gegen den Sturm an zu brüllen versuchte. Es nützte nur nichts, der Sturm war zu laut.

Miserables Wetter., schoss es dem Fürsten durch den Kopf. Ungewöhnlich, ein Sturm solcher Kraft um diese Jahreszeit. Normalerweise sollten die ersten Blüten durch die schmelzende Eisschicht dringen., weiterhin mit seiner Kapuze hadernd betrachtete er die Landschaft. Der Wald war seit vergangener Zeit groß und seine Bäume strak geworden. Zwischen den kahlen Kronen lugte hier und da der grüne Schopf einer Tanne hervor.

Bald schon waren an den Bäumen eingeritzte elbische Zeichen zu sehen. Einige Minuten widmete sich Celeborn die Zeichen zu lesen, wobei dir meiste Zeit durch den verzweifelten Versuch verstrich, die Zeichen, die eine dicke Schneekruste trugen, leserlich zu machen. Ihre Bedeutung war eindeutig: Sie hatten soeben die Grenzen Bruchtals passiert. Nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würden das Tal und vor allem ein Zimmer mit angefeuertem Kamin erreichen.

Binnen Kurzem wurde leises Geflüster vom Wind zu ihren Ohren getragen und gleich darauf erschien ein dunkel gekleideter Elb in ihrem Sichtfeld. Grazil schob er sich mühelos durch die schweren Schneeflocken und deutete schließlich eine Verbeugung an, als er vor Celeborns Pferd zum Stehen kam.

„Mein Lord Celeborn, ihr werdet bereits erwartet. Mein Name ist Himlaer und man hat mich geschickt um euch wohlbehalten nach Bruchtal zu führen.", erklärte er und Celeborn bemerkte seine außerordentlich stämmige Figur, um die sich die langen blauschwarzen Haare im Wind schlagen. Auf seinem Haupt hatte sich eine Krone aus weisen Sternen gebildet.

„Das ist schön zu hören, denn ich bin mir sicher wir hätten es bei diesem Sturm nicht gefunden.", nickte Celeborn und lies sein Pferd in schnellem Schritt neben dem Elben laufen, der so zügig und entschlossen in eine marschierte.

„Solche Stürme um diese Jahreszeit sind ungewöhnlich, mein Lord.", Himlaer lachte leise, was Celeborn nicht entging, und fügte hinzu: „Durch das Ausbeleiben eurer Ankunft, hatte Lord Elrond schon befürchtet ihr wäret im Sturm umgekommen."

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie, während Celeborn den jungen Elb musterte. Er trug ein langes Schwert und ein Dolch steckte in einem Fach an seinem Lederstiefel. Auf dem dunkelblauen Umhang hatten sich bereits Schneeflocken gesammelt, die bei jeder Bewegung des großen Elben auf dem dunklen Hintergrund tanzten. Seine Schultern, die die leichten silbernen Panzer trugen, waren breit, unter dem Stoff tanzen die Muskeln bei jedem Schritt und er war mit Sicherheit größer als Celeborn.

Nach einigen Stunden des stillen Wanderns, brach Haldir schließlich das Schweigen: „Himlaer, wie kommt es, dass Elrond die Grenzen Bruchtals so ausgedehnt hat?"

„Nun, nachdem uns die Ansiedlungen der Orks immer weiter in die Enge getrieben haben, haben wir begonnen einen Plan zu schmieden. Lord Elrond hat Briefe an Lord Gil-Galad schreiben lassen, welcher uns eine Gruppe seiner Soldaten schickte, mit der wir letztendlich die Orks zurückschlagen und ihre Lager nieder brennen konnten. Seitdem haben wir die Zahlen der Grenzgänge und deren Soldaten erhöht.", erklärte er und hob die Hand, um mit ihr in eine bestimmte Richtung zu zeigen.

„Reitet noch eine halbe Stunde in diese Richtung und ihr werdet einen begehbaren Pfad finden, der Euch direkt ins Tal führt."

„Ich danke Euch, Himlaer.", erwiderte Celeborn und schenkte ihm ein von Schnee unerkennbares Lächeln. „Und wo werdet Ihr hin gehen?"

„Zurück zu den Häusern an den Grenzen. Eigentlich bin ich ein Grenzsoldat und nicht da, um Elben in den Tiefen unseres Waldes zu finden.", erwiderte er kühl und drehte sich um, um im Schneetreiben zu verschwinden.

Celeborn sah ihm noch kurz verdutzt nach. Kopfschüttelnd trieb er seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Seite, um es in den Galopp zu parieren. Die langen silbigen Haare des Sinda wehten im Wind, der ihnen in die Gesichter schlug. Wie Himlaer gesagt hatte, fanden sie bald einen erkennbaren Pfad. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie näher an das Tal gelangten, schien der Sturm an Gewalt ab zunehmen. Schon bald konnten sie vereinzelte kleine Rauchwölkchen am Himmel erfassen, die unfehlbar aus den Kaminen der Häuser Bruchtals stammten.

Hier im Tal wütete gar kein Sturm, lediglich ein paar vereinzelte Flöckchen fielen auf den nassen steinern Weg, der geschwungen an der Felswand auf ein Plateau vor einer Treppe führte. Um die Füße des hohen Steintors rankte sich begierig der blühende Efeu. Nach gut zwanzig Metern standen sie vor einer langen kunstvollverzierten Treppe, auf der auch schon Elrond und Erestor erscheinen. In den Fenstern des Häuser brannte seichtes Licht und der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Kuchen stieg den hungrigen Soldaten in die Nase und lies ihnen das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.

Elegant schwang sich der Sinda vom Rücken seines Pferdes und trat mit einer Verbeugung auf Elrond zu. „Lord Elrond", begann er lächelnd. „Das letzte Mal, als ich Bruchtal war, war es nicht im Geringsten zu vergleichen mit der Pracht die Ihr euer Heim nennst.", schmunzelnd betrachtete er kurz den kleinen Brunnen, auf dem sich Wasser um die Füße einer marmornen Statue Vardas schlängelte.

Das Kompliment zauberte ein Grinsen auf Elronds Gesicht. „Zwischen Eurem letzten Besuch ist auch lange Zeit vergangen.", gab er zu bedenken und deutete mit der Hand auf die Treppe, indessen seien goldene Robe im leichten Wind rauschte. „Ihr seht aus als könntet ihr ein heißes Bad und eine warme Mahlzeit gebrauchen."

Celeborn nickte und übergab seinen Schimmel einem der Stallburschen, der zusammen mit 3 andren heran geeilt kam. Elrond hatte sich entschieden ihn persönlich zu seinen Gemächern zu führen.

„Was veranlasst Amdír Euch bei einem solchen Wetter nach Bruchtal zu schicken?", begann Elrond nachdem sie die Eingangshalle hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Nun, seit einigen Jahrzehnten verirren sich immer öfter einige Waldelben nach Lórien. Ein Schatten zieht von Süden her. Einige Bäume an den Südgrenzen des Grünwaldes sterben ab und die Bewohner dieser Teile suchen nun Schutz in Lórien. Außerdem wächst zunehmendes die Bevölkerung an. Immer mehr Elben finden ihre bessere Hälfte und so wurden nun auch mehr Elblinge geboren.", erklärte er dem Noldo, in dessen dunklen Haaren sich der Schein der Kerzen , die in goldenen Kerzenständern an den Wänden der Gänge hingen, spiegelte und goldenen Schlieren hinterließ.

„Und deswegen wurdet ihr geschickt, um ein Handelsabkommen zu schließen.", schloss der Halbelb kühl aus seinen Worten.

Celeborn hielt kurz inne, nickte dann jedoch: „Ja, genau dies. Wir haben nicht annähernd genug Vorräte für die kommenden Elben."

„Ich dachte immer Lórien wäre umgeben von fruchtbaren Ebenen?", Elrond sah den Elb verwirrt an und runzelte die Stirn, auf der seine goldene Krone ruhte.

„Das stimmt-", Celeborn zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern „aber zu unserem Unglück haben sich auch noch die Menschen dazu entscheiden dort zwei Dörfer zu bauen. Sie sind der festen Überzeugung, dass ihnen diese Felder gehören, da sie sie zuerst bebaut hätten. Natürlich haben sie sich auch nicht von der Tatsache überzeugen lassen, dass wir die Felder bisher noch nicht brauchten, da wir noch genug von unseren Bäumen hatten, jetzt jedoch tragen sie nicht mehr genügend Früchte, um ganz Lórien zu ernähren. Und uns mit den Menschen zu streiten hätte auch nicht viel Sinn gehabt."

Elrond nickte und nach einer Weile des Schweigens begann er wieder: „Die Winter waren hart, ich kann verstehen, dass die Menschen nun in der Nähe eines Elbenreiches niederlassen wollen." Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand an sein Kinn.

Celeborn nahm das Schweigen des Halbelben hin, sah ihn jedoch verwirrt an als dieser Plötzlich stehen blieb. „Dein Zimmer Celeborn.", grinse er und legte ihm eine Han die Schulter. „Schlafe gut und denk an deine Gemahlin."

„Hab meinen Dank.", bedeutete er ihm, bevor sich dieser verabschiedete und in den wenig beleuchteten Gängen des Hauses verschwand.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen lies Celeborn sich auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin sinken. Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein großer goldener Kerzenleuchter, daneben stand ein Regal mit genügend Holz. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein großer beiger Teppich mit aufgestickten Mustern, weiter rechts mittelgroßer Tisch mit einer kleinen rautenförmigen Tischdecke und vier Stühlen, dahinter ein Regal mit einigen Büchern mit Titeln im Quenya und Sindarin. Müdes schloss die Augen, bis sich dann jedoch die Nässe seiner Kleidung bemerkbar machte und er sich ins Badezimmer begab.


	3. Unterredungen

**Unterredungen**

****

(Musik: watch?v=mhDe46UsHtY&list=PLBEYhiMr-hz5Intxw0YHEB-UoFUYIorLa)

In Gedanken über das kommende Gespräch mit Celeborn machte sich Elrond auf den Weg zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, in dem Narya immer noch auf ihn wartete. „Erestor hat mir erzählt Celeborn wäre mit einer Gruppe Gardisten eingetroffen?" Fragend blickte sie von den Vorratslisten auf, die sie gerade noch zusammen bearbeitet hatten, wobei ihre Haare fast in die Kerze neben dem Papier gefallen wären. Schnaubend ignorierte sie Elronds Kichern und versuchte ihre Locken in einem Zopf zu bändigen.

Grinsend nickte er und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihr nieder. „Anscheinend ist die Lage in Lórien nicht so wie wir dachten. Die Ebenen um Lórien werden von sterblichen Flüchtlingen besiedelt und Celeborn will keinen Streit oder gar Krieg zwischen den Elben und Menschen."

„Also werden wir auf die Lieferungen aus Lórien verzichten müssen?"

„Nicht nur..." Er strich mit seiner linken Hand über seine Stirn. „Er meinte, sie seien hier, um ein neues Abkommen auszumachen." Er stand auf und nahm zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein aus dem Regal gegenüber dem Tisch, fülle sie damit und reichte ihr eines. „Wie es scheint brauchen sie sogar einen Teil unserer Ernten."

„Ich dachte immer Lórien würde im Überfluss der Dinge leben." Nachdenklich beugte sie sich vor, um das entgegengehaltene Glas zu nehmen und stellte es neben das Tintenfass.

„Du kennst Amdír. Wenn er sich etwas eingestehen muss hängt er es nicht gerade an die große Glocke." Seufzend begann er sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren.

„Stimmt, die letzten Winter waren hart, aber ich dachte Galadriel könnte mit Nenyas Hilfe die Stürme abhalten. Mein letzter Besuch in Lórien war auch während der Winterzeit, jedoch war nach den Grenzen Lóriens kein Flöckchen mehr zu sehen."

„Er erwähnte etwas von einem dunklen Schatten der von Süden her hinauf zieht und den Grünwald vernichten würde", erklärte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ein dunkler Schatten?" Ungläubig zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Meinst du Orks, die sich im Grünwald niedergelassen haben?"

„Nein, Celeborn erzählte etwas von sterbenden Bäumen und Elben, die ihre Heimat deswegen aufgeben mussten. Womit wir wieder bei der Überbevölkerung Lóriens wären. Wie es aussieht flüchten sich die Elben nach Lórien."

„Nun, den ganzen Weg nach Süden bis zu Orophers Reich würde ich auch nicht gehen. Wahrscheinlich auch nur, um dann sofort wieder abgewiesen zu werden." Seufzend strich sie sich eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich wieder über die Papiere.

„Und wie steht es mit den Vorräten? Glaubst du wir könnten etwas davon an Lórien abgeben?" Neugierig beugte er sich neben ihr über die Papiere, wobei ihm ihr kurzes Grinsen nicht entging.

„Nun, wenn die Ernten in Dathrim so bleiben, dann könnte es gut sein, dass wir etwas an Celeborn abgeben könnten." Sie runzelte die Stirn und kramte einige weitere Blätter aus dem Stapel, der in den letzten Wochen auf Elronds Schreibtisch gewachsen war.

Elrond nicke und nippte noch einmal an seinem Glas und beobachtete Narya gespannt, die auf der Suche immer mehr Blätter von einer Seite zur anderen schob. „Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

„Die Briefe Darneths", antwortete sie und drückte ihm einen Stapel in die Hand, der sie scheinbar bei ihrer Suche störte. … Und einen Zweiten. … Und bald hatte Elrond Mühe die Briefe und Papiere nicht auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete er Narya einige Zeit, wie sie sich, genervt von der Unordnung in seinem Arbeitszimmer, durch die Blättermenge kämpfte und ebenfalls Mühe hatte sie nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Hör auf zu grinsen und hilf mir lieber. Ober besser räum hier gleich mal auf!" Kichernd vergrub sie sich weiter in den Blättern, als er sie empört anstarrte.

Elrond ließ kurz seinen Blick über den Stapel auf seinem Schoss schweifen und entdeckte nach kurzer Zeit einen ziemlich unspektakulären Briefkopf heraus ragen. Nach einigen Überlegungen wie er Narya das am besten unter die Nase reiben konnte, entschloss er sich es für heute einfach bleiben zu lassen und froh zu sein, dass jemand seine Arbeit erledigte, für die er kein Zeit hatte, wenn er sich in den Häusern der Heilung aufhielt. Es gab eine Zeit da hatte ihm die Arbeit mit dem Papierkram eine gewisse Befriedigung und Ruhe gegeben, jetzt jedoch wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als sich endlich wieder auf die Künste der Heilung zu konzentrieren.

Er überreichte ihr das zerknitterte Blatt wortlos und lehnte sich gemütlich in dem alten Holzstuhl zurück. „Was schreibt Darneth?"

Darneth war der Ortsvorsteher Dathrims. Daleth, Darneths Vater, hatte vor ungefähr einem Jahrhundert das kleine Örtchen Dathrim gegründet und die Aufgabe des Ortvorstehers wurde an seinen Sohn weitergegeben, als er bei einem Orkangriff getötet wurde. Es lag einige Meilen nördlich Bruchtals vor einem Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges.

Schnell überflog sie die Briefe, bewegte dabei jedoch ihre Lippen nicht. „Dass die nächste Ernte voraussichtlich noch besser wird als die Letzte."

„Dann können wir Celeborn ja morgen mit einer guten Nachricht überraschen." Zufrieden lächelnd verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Ja, er wird sich freuen. Aber mich wundert wirklich, dass Amdír Celeborn jetzt sofort los geschickt hat. Von Lórien aus ist doch zu sehen, dass der Pass vollkommen zu geschneit ist und so schnell werden wir auch keine Lieferung bringen können." Kopfschüttelnd hob sie die Blätter von seinem Schoss und legte sie zurück auf den Haufen.

„Vielleicht hat Galadriel das alles veranlasst?"

Fragend hob Narya eine Augenbraue und sah ihn aus einem Vorhang dunkelbrauner Locken an, was Elrond mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete. „Könnte doch sein, dass sie vielleicht etwas gesehen hat und nun irgendeinen Plan schmiedet?"

„Und ihren Ehemann dabei nicht einweiht? Das glaube ich nicht."

„Du kennst sie doch, sie sieht viel, erzählt ihrem Mann nur die Hälfte und wir erfahren noch weniger."

„Stimmt." Seufzend sah sie sich in Elronds Arbeitszimmer und ihn maß ihn dann mit einem tadelnden Blick. „Du weißt ich helfe dir gerne bei deinem Papierkram, aber ich bin nicht deine Putzfrau. Hier sieht's wirklich schlimm aus." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung eines weiteren Tisches in der Ecke, auf dem sich auch bereits Berge von Papieren häuften.

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe vor Kurzem ein altes Heilerbuch ausgegraben und bin gerade dabei einige neue hilfreichere Tränke zu brauen." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und stellte das Glas auf eine freie Stelle des Schreibtisches. Das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich groß und allen war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das hier nur provisorisch war, jedoch war bisher nicht ein freier Raum gefunden, der auch groß genug war, um Elronds Bücher, die Vorratsbücher, die Jahresprotokolle, Handelsabkommen und alles andere unter zu bringen. So stapelten sie sich auf dem Boden des kleinen Räumchens.

„Natürlich. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwart-" Ehe sie zu Ende sprechen konnte wurde sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein", befahl Elrond.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Lachaivor, eine der Mägde, betrat mit einem silbernen Tablett das Zimmer. „Entschuldigt, mein Lord", ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über ihre Wangen. „Lord Glorfindel war der Meinung ihr könntet bei eurer Arbeit eine Stärkung gebrauchen." Verlegen warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Elrond, der diesen lächelnd erwiderte, sich allerdings sofort wieder den Blättern widmete.

Hastig trat sie einige Schritte vor, um das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab zu stellen, hielt jedoch Inne, als sie das Chaos bemerkte und sah sich hilflos nach einem freien Platz um.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit verloren im Raum gestanden hatte, stand Narya auf und nahm ihr das Tablett mit den Worten: „Ist gut ich nehme das" ab.

Eilig nickte sie, sah zu Boden und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Grinsend setzte Narya sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, schob ihr blau-goldenes Kleid zu Recht und sah Elrond auffordernd an.

Verwirrt starrte er zurück. „Was?"

„Sag mal hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" Kopfschüttelnd zupfte sie sich einige der auf dem Tablett verteilten Trauben von deren Stiel und schob sie sich genüsslich in den Mund.

„Was hätte ich denn mitbekommen müssen?" Endgültig verwirrt zuckte er mit den Schultern und schnappte sich den einzigen Apfel ehe sie ihn davon abhalten konnte.

„Wie sie dich angesehen hat. Nun komm schon, das musst sogar du gesehen haben. Sie hat dich immerhin direkt angesehen!" Grinsend überkreuzte sie ihre Beine.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie sich in mich verliebt hat?" Erschrocken zog er beide Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Nun ja, du bist doch nun doch auch schon etwas älter, du wirst doch wohl auch irgendwann mal daran gedacht haben, dir eine Gefährtin zu suchen, oder?", fragte sie schulterzuckend und knabberte eine Scheibe des dunklen, mit Käse belegten, Brotes an.

„Ja, aber ich kenne sie doch kaum und außerdem hatte ich dabei an jemand anderen gedacht. Jemanden, der nicht so… Nun, wie erklärt man das am besten?" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf, wobei sich einige widerspenstige braun glänzende Strähnen lösten und in sein Gesicht fielen.

„Jemand so jungem und unerfahrenem?"

Er seufzte. „Ja, genau das."

„Nun, du bist jetzt aber auch nicht mehr der Jüngste. Vielleicht solltest du dich bald mal auf die Suche nach einer Gefährtin auf machen?"

„Mhm…", er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte ich sollte mich zuerst darum kümmern mein Arbeitszimmer auf zu räumen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du dich zuerst darum kümmern ein neues und vor allem größeres Zimmer zu bekommen?" Triumphierend richtete sie sich auf, strich ihr Kleid zu Recht und ging zur Tür. „Es ist spät. Kümmer dich morgen um das Zimmer, den Rest mit dem Umräumen erledige ich."

Elrond nickte kurz und packte sie noch rechtzeitig am Handgelenk, bevor sie hatte verschwinden können. Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückt sie fest an sich. Er spürte die seidig weichen dunklen Haare auf seiner Haut und die Wärme die von ihrem Körper aus ging. Sie roch selbst im Winter nach frischen Blumen und Honig.  
„Danke", flüsterte er leise.

Zufrieden löste er sich von ihr und bemerkte ihr Lächeln. „Du weißt, ich helfe dir gerne, aber vom Heilen verstehe ich nicht viel, und viel anderes hast du bisher nicht im Sinn, mellon nîn."

Er musste ihr Recht geben. Die letzten Jahre hatte er sich darauf konzentriert die verbliebenen Bücher des letzten Zeitalters auszuwerten. In Gedanken versunken ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete den Papierhaufen vor sich, als die Tür plötzlich wieder geöffnet wurde und ein Schopf langer brauner Locken erschien. „Und vergiss nicht dich morgen ausreichend um Celeborn zu kümmern."

Lächelnd nickte er ihr zu und begab sich, als sie wieder weg war und er das Licht der Kerze gelöscht hatte, selbst zu seinen Gemächern.


	4. Beunruhigende Vorahnung

**Ratssitzung und beunruhigende Vorahnungen**

**(Musik: watch?v=C3mYhXl3OMQ)**

Als Celeborn sich seiner offenen Augen bewusst wurde, bemerkte er, dass ihn das gleichmäßige Klopfen an der Tür seines Zimmers geweckt hatte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und die kalte Frühlingsluft schmiegte sich um seinen nackten Oberkörper. Der Ritt war so erschöpfend, dass er nach dem Bad sofort aufs Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen war. Gequält streckte er sich und nach einigen Blicken durch das Zimmer wurde ihm wieder klar, dass er nicht auf seinem Talan in Lórien, sondern in einem festlichen Zimmer Bruchtals, geschlafen hatte.

„Ja?" Während sein Gast eintrat, bewegte er sich in Richtung des dunklen, kunstvoll verzierten Stuhles, über den er gestern achtlos seine Kleidung und seine Taschen hatte fallen lassen. Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er keinen der Dienstboten als seinen Gast, sondern Elrond.

„Elrond? Seit wann weckst du deine Gäste persönlich? Sind dir etwa die Diener entlaufen?", witzelte er und grinste, als er sich ein weißes Leinenhemd und darüber eine grüne Tunika, die mit silbrigen Mustern bestickt war, anzog.

Dieser lächelte nur. „Nein, ich dachte nur es wäre deinem Stand angemessen dich selbst zu begrüßen und dich in den Speisesaal zu führen. Zumal ich glaube, dass du den Weg zum Ratszimmer nicht alleine finden würdest, da wir direkt nach dem Frühstück einen Rat über Amdírs Idee von einem neuen Handelsabkommen halten werden.", erklärte schmunzelnd und als Celeborn an sich herab sah, bemerkte er auch den Grund dafür. Anstatt einer ordentlichen Hose trug er nur eine verrissene alte Lederhose, die man genauso mit einem Lumpen hätte verwechseln können.

Natürlich konnte er dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und ließ seinen Blick über Bruchtals Lord schweifen, um ebenfalls etwas zu finden. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass an der rotgoldenen Robe, an deren Ärmeln goldene Borten angenäht waren, unter der er ein passendes beiges Hemd trug und an den sorgfältig zurück gebundenen Haaren, die in einem leichten Geflecht endeten, nichts aus zu setzen war, gab er sich geschlagen. Murrend sah er sich nach einer richtigen Hose um, während Elrond ein dezentes Lachen über Celeborns Murren von sich gab.

Wie Elrond prophezeit hatte, hätte Celeborn noch nicht einmal den Speisesaal gefunden. Ob das nun an seinem gewohnten Umfeld von Talanen lag, die man nur zu leicht überblicken konnte, oder einfach daran, dass der Architekt des Haupthauses von Bruchtal sich einfach einen Spaß erlauben wollte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden.

Das Frühstück in der Gesellschaft von Elronds Beratern und einigen Musikern verlief ruhig und zu Celeborns Bedauern auch ohne irgendwelche Auskünfte über die Vorratsverhältnisse des Tals.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Elronds Berater und verschwanden in dem Labyrinth, das Elrond sein Haus nannte. Bruchtal war so gut wie aufgebaut und den Elben schien es hier an nichts zu mangeln. Im Kamin loderte ein gemütlich vor sich hin züngelndes Feuer, die Wände waren mit hochwertigen Teppichen und vergoldeten oder gar goldenen Kerzenständern geschmückt, in jedem mindestens eine Kerze brannte. Als Elrond ihn weiter durch die Gänge führte, fragte sich der Sinda des öfteren, wer in Morgoths Namen wohl jeden Tag in alle Frühe aufstand, um all die Kerzen an zu zünden.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich über die Verhältnisse in Lórien und den umgebenden Gegenden unterhielten, versuchte Elrond verzweifelt einige Informationen über das plötzliche Kommen der Sindar zu ergattern. Vergeblich. Celeborn schaffte es immer wieder sich aus den Fragen zu winden.

Sichtlich betrübt betrat Elrond nun, zusammen mit seinem Gast, das Ratszimmer, von dem Celeborn sich eindeutig sicher war, es in hundert Jahren seines unsterblichen Lebens nie gefunden zu haben, hätte Elrond ihn nicht geführt. Im Ratszimmer wartete bereits die Beraterschaft, die aus dem ihm wohlbekannten Vanya Glorfindel, der den Balrog getötet hatte, dem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Diplomaten Erestor, welcher ihm ebenfalls bekannt war, da dieser sich bereits in jedem Elbenreich einen mehr oder weniger überzeugenden Ruf gemacht hatte, und einer hübschen Elbin mit hüftlangen dunkelbraunen Locken und grünen Augen, was für die Noldor eher nicht normal ist, namens Narya.

Es war natürlich nicht so, dass Celeborn die Berater nicht kannte. Narya war nicht selten zu Besuch in Lórien, Glorfindel hatte sie einige Male begleitete und Erestor war bekannt für seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten, ob freundlicher oder herablassender Natur war hierbei nicht wichtig.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, dunkler, ovaler Tisch, auf dem sich einige Bücher und Papiere stapelten, rund herum standen kunstvoll verzierte Stühle aus demselben Holz und an den Wänden hingen geräumige Regale, von denen einige Bücher beherbergten und andere leer standen. Die zwei riesigen Fenster, die auf einen kleinen blumengeschmückten Balkon hinausführten, standen offen und von draußen wehte eine kalte Brise durch den Raum.

„Setz dich.", bedeutete Elrond ihm und ließ sich am Ende des Tisches nieder.

„Wie ihr sicherlich bereits wisst, nimmt die Bevölkerung in Lórien seit kurzem stark an. Leider sind die Menschen, die sich auf unseren Ebenen niedergelassen haben, nicht bereit sich andere Gebiete zu ziehen oder uns einen Teil ihrer Ernten zu überlassen."

„Warum vertreibt ihr sie nicht einfach von euren Feldern?", meldete sich Erestor zu Wort.

Celeborn grinste kurz und sah ihn dann ernst an. „Weil wir keinen Krieg mit den Königreichen der Menschen riskieren wollen."

„Sie nehmen euch zu Unrecht die Felder, die ihr so dringend benötigt, und ihr wollt euch nicht wehren?" Spöttisch zog er die Augenbraue nach oben.

Celeborn seufzte und fügte hinzu: „Ja. Ja, so ist es."

„Nun, auf jeden Fall werden wir nach den Nachrichten aus Dathrim bald genügend Vorräte beisammen haben, um euch einen Teil davon abzugeben. Die Frage wäre noch, was würde Lórien dann nach Bruchtal schicken?", ergriff nun Narya das Wort.

„Wir könnten durch die Überbevölkerung einige Soldaten und ihre Familien nach Bruchtal schicken, um eure Grenzen weiter zu sichern. Habt ihr schon mal über Grenzhäuser oder gar Dörfer gedacht? Von Moria her sollen Scharen von Orks heran ziehen. Ich bin mir sicher, das würde in näherer Zukunft ein Problem für Bruchtal darstellen.", schlug er vor und sah Elrond fragend und zugleich lächelnd an.

Erestor nickte und sog hörbar Luft ein. „Sie könnten auch nützlich in Dathrim sein, falls weitere Trolle und Spinnen von den Ettenöden herab ziehen sollten. Sicher könnten wir dann auch die Felder ausweiten und mehr anbauen."

Elrond nickte ebenfalls und sah Glorfindel fragend an, der sich bisher kaum bemerkbar gemacht hatte. „Glaubst du Klandir und du könntet einige Krieger mehr in eurer Garde gebrauchen?"

Glorfindel lehnte sich zurück und starrte abschätzend auf den Tisch. „Natürlich können wir immer Soldaten gebrauchen. Der Winter wird nicht wärmer und die Orks gewöhnen sich auch mit der Zeit daran. Und diese Idee mit den Grenzwachhäusern ist auch nicht schlecht. Klandir und ich haben schon oft über derartiges nachgedacht, doch bisher fehlten uns die Männer dafür."

„Also hätten wir damit eine Vereinbarung?", fragte Celeborn nun zögerlich und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, das haben wir. Erestor? Würdest du dich um einen ordentlich geschrieben Vertrag kümmern?", bat Elrond etwas leiser. Er wusste, dass das Tal in letzten Jahren noch gewachsen war und er ihm, Narya, den anderen Schreibern und Verwaltern immer mehr Arbeit machte, da er sich zur Zeit viel zu lange in den Häusern der Heilung aufhielt.

„Natürlich.", brummte der kleine Noldo leise, klaubte seine Mappen und Ordner vom Tisch auf und verschwand eilig.

Danach verabschiedeten sich sofort Narya und Glorfindel und ließen die beiden Fürsten weiteres beraten.

„Habt ihr wirklich schon öfter über weitere Grenzwachen nachgedacht?", fragte Narya Glorfindel auf dem Gang, während sie angestrengt versuchte mit dem großen Vanya Schritt zu halten.

„In langen Nächten über den Bestandslisten der Waffen und Soldaten schon.", grinste Glorfindel und zügelte sein Tempo. „Nur fehlten uns wie gesagt die Soldaten, außerdem: Welcher Elb mit Familie würde Monate draußen an den Grenzen verbringen wollen?"

Narya nickte zustimmend und dachte kurz nach bis sie dann etwas erwiderte: „Aber was ist, wenn ihr Dörfer an den Grenzen errichtet. Vielleicht wachsen daraus Ortschaften und vielleicht könnten diese dann ebenfalls etwas anbauen. Falls das, was Celeborn über die Orks erzählt hat, der Wahrheit entspricht, dann sollten wir uns so schnell wie möglich um weiteres kümmern."

„Du hast Recht…", stimmte der Krieger zu und nahm zwei Stufen der weißbraunen Treppe gleichzeitig. „Wir könnten uns auch auf die Pferdezucht konzentrieren. Sie könnten uns im Wald genauso nützlich wie auf den Ebenen sein.", murmelte er und blieb vor der großen, mit Schnitzereien verzierten Holztür, die hinaus auf den Hof führte, stehen. „Es sind unruhige Zeiten und ich bin mir sicher Elrond hat etwas in seinen Visionen gesehen, nur will er uns nicht alles verraten. Er verhält sich schon seit Jahren seltsam und dass Celeborn jetzt in einem der schlimmsten Winter nach Bruchtal reiten muss, lässt auch nur darauf schließen, dass entweder Galadriel ihn geschickt hat oder sie Amdír dazu überredet hat."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie den Kopf sinken. „Ich hatte bereits etwas geahnt, jedoch gehofft ich würde mich irren. Glaubst du an einen Krieg oder derartiges?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an und zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung." Ein Seufzen verließ seine Kehle, als an des unentschlossenen Gesichtsausdrucks Stelle ein warmes Lächeln trat. „Lass dir das Gemüt nicht schwer machen, meldis nîn. Wir haben genug mit anderen Dingen zu tun und Bruchtal liegt sich verborgen im Schatten der Berge." Damit drückte er sich seinem Mantel enger im die Schultern, zog sich die goldbraune Kapuze über den Kopf und trat in den Schnee hinaus.

Bevor die Tür hinter ihm in Schloss glitt wirbelte der Sturm einige dicke glänzende Flocken in die Eingangshalle, welche dort nun durch die Luft tanzen, auf den Boden sanken und als Wasser im Teppich verschwanden. Betrübt betrachtete Narya den Tanz und entschloss sich Erestor in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf zu suchen und zu verhindern, was es noch zu verhindern gab.

Dort angekommen hörte sie noch vor der Tür Erestors laute fluchende Stimme gegen einen der jungen Schreiberlinge wettern. Scheinbar hatte einer von ihnen einen Fleck auf dem Pergament hinterlassen, wofür er jetzt ausgiebig vor den anderen büßen musste.

Zögerlich erhob sie die Hand, klopfte an die schwere Holztür und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Erestor hatte sich vor dem Tisch eines jungen Schreiberlings aufgebaut und fuchtelte wild mit den Pergamenten herum.

„Lord Erestor?", unterbrach sie ihn mit lauter Stimme und erntete dafür einige ehrfürchtige Blicke. „Seid Ihr fertig mit dem Vertrag?"

„Noch nicht.", fauchte er und man konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er nun ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte. „Warum seid Ihr noch nicht damit fertig?", fragte Zähne knirschend mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Weil Elrond nicht mich, sondern Euch darum gebeten hat.", grinste sie schelmisch und versuchte sehr nicht in lautes Gelächter aus zu brechen, als dieser dem Schreiberling die Blätter auf den Tisch schlug, auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und mit wehender Mähne in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwand.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr für den Rest des Tages Schluss machen, bevor Lord Erestor zurück kommt und ich am Ende Vorbereitungen für eine Beerdigung treffen muss?" Amüsiert lächelnd hielt sie die Tür für die fünf Schreiber auf, während diese nicht schnell genug ihre Sachen in ihre Taschen packen und verschwinden konnten. Nur Geliramarth saß noch an seinem Tisch und schrieb fleißig die Aufzeichnungen der Grenzwachen in die Vorratsbücher.

„Wollt Ihr nicht auch gehen?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Danke, Frau Narya, aber ich möchte gerne noch meine Arbeit beenden.", erwiderte dieser höflich und dennoch schüchtern.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Beraters, um mit ihm den Vertrag zu schreiben und den Rest der Vorratslisten aus den Schmieden, Bäckereien und weiteren Geschäften in die Vorratsbücher einzutragen.

[S] meldis nîn = meine Freundin.


End file.
